Cartas de un Doliente
by Rosse Schaafer
Summary: ¿Uchiha Sasuke? —Preguntó ella con el miedo palpitante. De todas las personas que pensó que vería en aquel lugar, él no encajaba. Y Sasuke lo sabía, nuevamente había aparecido en la vida de Sakura para hacerla sufrir.
1. Chapter 1 Encuentro

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de**_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_ _ **. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Beta-reader: Lilia Sierralta.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Cartas de un doliente.**_

 _ **1.**_

 _ **Encuentro.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _La muerte solo tiene importancia en la medida en que nos hace reflexionar sobre el valor de la vida. **–André Malraux.**_

 ** _._**

 _Para: Sakura H._

El día en el que quizás encuentres estos escritos, será quizás un día malo para ti; la verdad no contaba con la intención de hacerlo, pero simplemente nació de repente en mí el sentimiento.

Y dirás que es raro, que es algo que yo no suelo hacer, pero… Por un momento Sakura, quiero ser diferente, quiero expresarme por primera vez, quiero ser la persona que tú creías que era hace algunos años atrás.

 _¿Recuerdas aquel momento en el cual nos vimos nuevamente?_

Estabas ahí, vestida de blanco, portando con orgullo aquella bata, tus ojos denotaban una gran felicidad mientras llevabas una carpeta en mano y hablabas con una rubia que por lo visto; era tu mejor amiga.

Iban animadamente por todo el pasillo del hospital, quizás no lo recuerdas bien, porque en ese momento no fue nuestro primer encuentro, por lo menos para ti no, pero para mí, fue la primera vez luego de ocho años.

 _¿Puedes creerlo? Son ocho años._

Ese día iba por una prueba, la confirmación del análisis _Elisa_ había creado un terror inmenso en mí.

 _Era seropositivo. La enfermedad estaba presente en mí, pero no sabía que tanto había avanzado._

Pero de todas formas debía seguir adelante. ¿Lo sabes, no? Un Uchiha jamás huye, por muy asustado que estuviera.

Y ese día, estaba aterrado. Pero de cierta forma cuando te vi, una parte de mis miedos huyeron, nunca te lo dije pero siempre tenías aquel aire tranquilizador. Te conocí a los veinte. _¿Lo recordarás?_

En aquel tiempo tenía una mentalidad del asco y pensaba que debía meterme en cada culo lindo que conseguía, y apareciste tú al frente de mí, como un ángel al cual quería corromper, un ángel que estaba dispuesto a todo por mí, pero que estúpidamente siempre rechacé.

– _Tu vida se irá a la mierda si sigues así._

– _¿Qué te importa, Sakura? Sé en donde meterme. –Te miré con una sonrisita ladina haciéndote saber cuáles eran mis intenciones con esos comentarios._

 _Tú solamente te ruborizaste como la niña infantil que eras._

 _Porque sí Sakura, eras una mujer con mentalidad de niña._

 _O eso quería hacerme creer._

Recuerdo que la segunda vez en la cual te vi, nuevamente pasaste por mi lado sin prestarme atención, esta vez ibas hablando con un hombre pelirrojo y tu mirada era atenta mientras las risas acompañaban esa conversación.

Por una vez, quería ser yo el que riera tontamente, pero estaba ahí, con los resultados que dieron los análisis _Western-Blot._ Aquel día tú reías libremente con un futuro brillante por delante, aquel día mi vida se iba a la mierda con aquel positivo.

 _Estaba jodido, como tú lo dijiste._

Estaba hundido en la enfermedad de la cual tú advertiste miles de veces.

Ahora si podría hablar de este momento en el cual tu mirada chocó con la mía. Estabas aterrada, estabas a punto de llorar mientras que mi mirada estaba vacía.

Estabas preguntando quien sería el paciente de un tal _Akasuna,_ que él doctor no estaría presente, pero que tu le atenderías.

Estuve al frente de ti, acompañado con muchas personas más, algunas personas que también iban por lo mismo. Empezaste a nombrar apellido tras apellido, hasta que tus ojos se abrieron con aquel asombro y temor.

– _¿Uchiha? ¿Uchiha Sas-Sasuke? Preguntaste con terror mientras tu mirada me buscaba entre tantas personas._

 _¿Qué sentías Sakura? ¿Qué pasaba por tu mente al verme entre aquellas personas?_

—¿Te casaste? —Fue lo primero que pregunté al ver el brillo de un anillo dorado en tu mano. Acariciaste con anhelo aquello mientras tu mirada aún seguía fija en mi.

—¿Cómo estás? —Preguntas con aquella voz rota, con los ojos llorosos.

Lo sabía, luego de ocho años, nuevamente aparecía en tu vida para causar problemas.

¿Sabes Sakura? Si hubiese hecho caso a cada uno de tus comentarios '' _mojigatos_ '', jamás hubiese pasado esto.

Nunca me respondiste la pregunta mientras estuviste hablando conmigo, tu mirada estaba vacía mientras hablabas conmigo y explicabas el cómo iba el avance de mi enfermedad, querías ser optimista, pero sabía ya que estaba muriendo poco a poco.

—Veamos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con Uh… Sida? —Mencionaste tranquilamente, aunque sé muy bien que internamente estabas sufriendo.

 _Lo siento, Sakura, de verdad lo siento._

 _¿Lo recordarás?_

 _Quizás no, o quizás sí._

 _Eras la más enamorada en aquel tiempo, o quizás simplemente eras la más inteligente de los dos._

La primera vez que tuvimos relaciones, lo recuerdo perfectamente.

Estabas esplendida, para ti era tu primera vez mientras que para mí, quizás era una entre un millón, eras una persona tierna, tímida y entregada, me amabas ciegamente mientras yo solamente estaba empeñado en poseer tu cuerpo como él de otras más.

 _¿Lo recuerdas? Aquella noche en la cual te dejé._

Estuve pensando tanto tiempo sobre ello, pensando que después de eso más nunca te volví a ver, y por un momento pensé que sería lo mejor. Eras una persona que había calado fuerte dentro de mí y me dabas miedo.

 _¿Irónico, no? Sasuke Uchiha tenía miedo de una mujer._

Pero sí, estabas ahí representando un cálido lugar para mí, ayudándome a salir de todos los demonios que me seguían, sumergiéndome en tu amor qué, brutamente rechacé y sin medir las consecuencias, también deseché en el olvido.

 _Estaba dolido, pero no por ti, era por mí._

Por no quererme dar cuenta a tiempo de que eras lo único perfecto en mi vida.

 _Por no darme cuenta, que era algo muy sucio para ti._

Pero ahí estaba, un joven e imprudente Uchiha de veinte años, desperdiciando su vida entre vicios y mujeres de la fácil vida.

 _¿Cuántos nombres conocí? ¿Cuántas caras vi? ¿Cuántas experiencias tuve?_

 _¿Por qué terminé así?_

Por mi culpa, por mi absoluta culpa. Estuve en el cielo y lo cambié por los placeres de un infierno que me arrastró hasta esa situación.

 _Y nuevamente estabas ahí._

 _Después de ocho años._

 _Nuevamente estabas viéndome a los ojos._

 _Esta vez no era lo mismo._

El amor del pasado estaba muerto, o por lo menos la intensidad.

Sé que siempre me amarías, no era por soberbia, sino qué, así eras tú.

 _Los minutos pasaban y el cierre de consulta se acercaba._

 _Lo recuerdo claramente:_

 _Me despediste con una sonrisa de ánimo. Pero tus ojos estaban rojos, sabía que llorarías._

Aquel día no terminaste de decir las palabras cuando ya estabas huyendo. Tenías terror, quizás de mí, quizás de lo que pasaba. Y pensé que no te volvería a ver, pero fue mi error aquel pensamiento.

— _¿Estás bien?_ –Preguntaste con interés mientras un hombre de cabellos rojos y ojos café ceniza me examinaba con la mirada, era aquel hombre quién tenía que llevar mi tratamiento, pero por alguna razón también estabas ahí.

¿Qué debía decirte, Sakura? A mis veintiocho años, era un hombre con sida y con muchas preguntas, pero las principales eran:

 _¿Qué sería de mí?_

 _¿Estaré bien?_

 _¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué yo?_

Me habías hablado de gran manera, animándome a seguir adelante. No sé si lo recuerdes, pero yo sí. Reías y contabas historias, como si estuvieras animando a un niño, por un momento estaba feliz, pero por otro momento sabía que aquello no duraría para siempre.

 _¿Lo recuerdas, no? Estaba condenado._

Estaba en la fase crónica, no me lo habías dicho por miedo, pero aquel hombre de mirada afilada se había sentado junto conmigo una tarde de consulta, su nombre era Sasori.

—Tu fase es crónica. —Mencionó él con tono profesional. —Lo siento mucho, Uchiha. —Susurró viéndome con aquella mirada. —Sé lo que representas en la vida de Sakura, pero… ¿Estaría bien si te pidiera que no la atormentaras?

Y lo recuerdo perfectamente. _¿Sabes?_

En aquellos ojos café, estaba reflejado el amor que ese hombre sentía por ti.

Porque sí, luego de un tiempo supe que aquel hombre era tu esposo.

—El tratamiento puede ayudarte mucho. –Susurró él mientras sacaba una pluma y empezaba a escribir algunos nombres de antirretrovirales. —Lamento pedirte estas cosas, me refiero a Sakura. —Mencionó bajamente mientras escondía su mirada entre los papeles. –Pero estoy preocupado.

—Es normal, eres su esposo. —Mencioné normalmente, aunque la mención de aquel apelativo me doliese.

Porque seguías presente en mi vida, no sabía cómo, pero estabas profundamente metida en mí.

Te amaba y me di cuenta muy tarde de aquello. Estaba enamorado de ti.

—Tu vida puede ser fuerte, pero puedo ayudarte. —Mencionó él con fe en lo que decía, según había escuchado, él era un buen médico especialista en Inmunología, podía poner sus esperanzas en él, aunque Sasuke ya supiera muy bien como acabaría su vida.

—Gracias. —Mencionó con una sonrisa tensa mientras salía del consultorio. Miró por última vez aquel lugar y observó el ceño fruncido de Sasori mientras revisaba con atención sus resultados.

Lo sabía, él mentía.

Y mentía por ti, Sakura.

Estuve bien por largos días, incluso después de varías noticias que desmoronaron mi mundo. Sabía que dolería, sabía que sería fuerte, pero me mentalicé que saldría adelante, aunque en ciertos días el ánimo no estuviera presente.

 _Lo siento Sakura, por seguir fallando y por seguirte mostrando mi lastimera vida._

 _Pero debía liberarme. ¿Sabes? Era doloroso escribir esto, pero tenía que hacerlo._

 _Este soy yo, contándote mi vida desde otros ojos, desde otra perspectiva._

 _Te contaré todos mis secretos por medio de pequeños relatos._

 _By: Uchiha Sasuke._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo número 1.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Editado: Después de unos 643648 años, fue que me di cuenta que subí la versión sin edición de mi beta.**_

 _ ***Cries en el regaño que me dio Lilia***_

 _ **¡Disculpen los errores!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hola, he llegado con la entrega de mi nuevo _**long-fic**_ , aunque no creo que sea muy largo.

El presente es sobre los relatos de un paciente seropositivo, es decir, con Sida. La historia estuvo en mi mente por varios días, meses. Y por fin la proyecto, por así decirlo.

En esta historia, hablamos de un paciente en fase crónica de la enfermedad, el sida tiene tres fases: Aguda, crónica y terminal.

Sasuke presenta la segunda fase o etapa de esta enfermedad.

Si se dan cuenta, el fic es narrado por Sasuke, no quita que en algunas ocasiones quizás leamos sobre Sakura narrando. Porque… Me imagino que más de uno quiere saber cómo lleva Sakura esto.

Si no se entiende la relación que ambos llevan, confío que con el tiempo, la entenderán.

 _ **Definición de términos médicos:**_

 _ **ELISA:**_ Prueba o test para la detección de anticuerpos del VIH.

 _ **Western-Blot:**_ Prueba de confirmación de resultados positivos de anticuerpos del VIH que detecta auténticos negativos con más precisión que la ELISA.

 _ **Seropositivo:**_ Se denomina seropositivo al individuo que presenta en sangre anticuerpos que, cuando se le somete a la prueba diagnóstica apropiada, confirman la presencia anticuerpos específicos de un determinado agente infeccioso.

….

Esta idea nace por concientización.

Una vez me dije… ¿Por qué no hablar de algo realista que afecta a la gente?

Y vino a mí esto, leí y sigo leyendo, por lo cual, estoy al tanto de muchas cosas, pero desconozco miles.

Por lo cual si me he equivocado en algo, y alguien lo sabe, por favor, pueden decírmelo. Lo agradecería mucho, mucho.

…

Si la historia es de su agrado, por favor háganmelo saber a través de sus reviews.

 _ **Un reviews motiva, alegra e inspira.**_

Igualmente, con sus favoritos.

.

.

.

Muchas gracias por leer.

 _ **Rosse Valderrey.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Utopía

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Beta-reader: (Hikari Takaishi Y. [Anterior.]) - Lilia Sierralta. (Actual.)**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Cartas de un Doliente.**_

 _ **2.**_

 _ **Utopía.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _La muerte es algo que no debemos temer porque, mientras somos, la muerte no es, y cuando la muerte es; nosotros no somos._ _ **–**_ _ **Antonio Machado**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sasori veía con recelo aquel sobre blanco que reposaba en la mesa del comedor. Ciertamente, nunca había esperado que aquella carta llegara para él.

 _¿Qué tenía que ver él con Uchiha Sasuke?_

Suspiró perezosamente mientras terminaba de guardar sus instrumentos en el maletín. Tenía guardia aquel día y por más que quisiera faltar, no podía hacerlo. Miró por última vez aquel sobre y esta vez la curiosidad pudo más. Tomó el sobre en mano y también lo depositó en el maletín, agarró su bata, su buscador y el carnet que lo representaba como miembro del hospital y salió rumbo a su trabajo.

Él no negaría que le causaba curiosidad aquel escrito. Pero… ¿Por qué de tantas personas, él debía recibir una carta?

Aparcó su carro en un parque al cual le gustaba ir de pequeño, sacó la carta del maletín y se dispuso a sentarse en un banco que gozaba de la sombra que le otorgaba un árbol de cerezos.

Desdobló con curiosidad y sin prestar más atención al ambiente que lo rodeaba, se sumergió en la lectura.

 _Para: Sasori Akasuna N._

 **.**

Seguramente dirás hoy cuando leas esto… ¿Qué hace Uchiha Sasuke escribiendo esta carta para mí? Es curioso, pero hasta yo me encuentro con el dilema. _¿Por qué te estoy escribiendo? ¿Qué motivo lleva esto?_

¿Recuerdas aquella vez cuando hablamos en el cafetín del hospital? Tú estabas serio mientras tu mirada me juzgaba. Aún recuerdo aquello que me dijiste, tenías esa misma mirada filosa que siempre ponías cuando el tema se refería a mí.

 _La flama de nosotros que vivimos imprudentemente es momentánea, por eso le damos significado a la vida después de que todo está perdido._

Tus palabras eran crudas, pero encerraban una gran verdad.

Y en ese momento me puse a pensar en todo lo que mi vida había sido, en todas las porquerías en las cuales me metí, en las diversas situaciones que viví durante mis veintiocho años de edad.

Y hoy mirando al pasado, viendo mi triste vida. Me doy cuenta que tenías razón y que yo siempre lo supe. _¿Lo has visto, Sasori?_ Me hiciste reflexionar aquel día en el cual tomábamos un café y yo solamente me enfocaba en el brillo de la argolla dorada que reposaba en tu mano.

 _Te odiaba_ , lo admito. Siempre veía en ti todo lo que yo buscaba. Y te preguntarás justo ahora. ¿Qué buscaba _Uchiha Sasuke_ en la vida, si lo tenía todo?

Buscaba algo real, como lo que tenías.

Moría por algo real, como lo que vivías día a día.

Una vida semi-perfecta, porque nada es perfecto en este podrido y hermoso mundo, amigos verdaderos y un hogar cálido al cual regresar cada vez que saliera del trabajo.

Eras feliz. Y yo también quería serlo. ¿Pero cómo se empezaba de nuevo cuando ya tu vida estaba cerca del doloroso punto final?

¿Cómo se explica el deseo ferviente que había en mí ahora por vivir? ¿Cómo debía explicar que ahora yo moría por valorar todo lo que me rodeaba?

Ni tú mismo sabrías que decirme seguramente.

Pero confío que si en ese momento te hubiese expuesto mi punto de vista, saldrías con un chorrero de ética y filosofía acerca de la vida.

Así eres tú.

 _El mañana va muriendo uno tras otro, aunque te apresures no podrás alcanzarlo porque se volverá el pasado._

Recuerdo eso con exactitud, incluso hoy, un tiempo largo después de aquella segunda reunión.

Dirás que soy un estúpido que aún no puede dejarte en paz después de tanto revuelo que causé en tu vida con mi aparición repentina, pero… Dentro de mí aún pienso que necesitaba decir algunas cosas que no pude decir en aquel momento.

¿Lo recuerdas? Me encargué de dañar todo lo bueno que había en nuestra relación doctor – paciente.

…

– _Incluso si estás cojeando. –Le recriminó. – ¡Puedes seguir, Uchiha!_

– _¡No eres quién para decirme que hacer!_

– _¡Entonces aléjate de nosotros! –Gritó fuera de sí golpeando la mesa de su escritorio. – ¡Joder! –Mencionó revolviéndose el cabello. –Estás jodido y quieres jodernos contigo. ¡No seas inmaduro y acepta el tratamiento!_

– _Igual me voy a morir. –Dijo tajantemente el pelinegro levantándose en el acto. Sasori disimuló su rabia mientras tomaba en mano su carpeta de revisiones._

– _Entonces vete de una buena vez, Uchiha Sasuke. –Siseó secamente. –Y aléjate de Sakura._

– _Debería ser ella quien busque alejarse de mí._

– _Si sigues detrás de ella… La harás una infeliz de por vida._

– _Es ella quien sigue viniendo. Ella aún…_

 _Sasori rió._

– _Ella te tiene lastima. –Lo vio fijamente. –Y yo también._

…

Querido pasado desagradable el que nos une. ¿No? Pues hoy con esto, te ofrezco una bandera de paz, una carta llena de nostalgia y despedida.

Creo que no sabes nada de mí hasta el momento, la última vez que nos vimos fue aquella en la cual mi odio desmedido y sin sentido hacía ti; había salido a flote.

Pero aún recuerdo muy bien todas las reuniones médicas que tuvimos y todos los consejos que me diste en aquel momento, y si ahora no me deshago de las ruinas de mis peores sueños y estos días horribles, siento que explotaré de mala manera.

Quería por medio de esto pedirte _perdón._

 _Perdón_ por mis malas actitudes.

 _Perdón_ por hacerte perder la paciencia.

 _Perdón_ por dejar que mi carga pesada arruinara tu vida con la mujer que amabas. Porque de cierta forma eso fue lo que hice. ¿No?

Arruinar todo con mi presencia.

…

– _No has dormido bien. –Le mencionó el pelirrojo._

– _Tú tampoco tienes buena cara. –Rebatió Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona mientras veía al pelirrojo escribir nuevamente recetas y sellar aquellos papeles._

– _Pequeños problemas, la rutina, el cansancio de las guardias. La vida avanza, no me hago más joven, envejezco en cada segundo._

– _Por lo menos tú envejecerás._

– _Cuidé de mí y no fui un crio imprudente._

…

Te vi abrir los ojos desmesuradamente mientras te disculpabas por el comentario.

Yo me reí aunque por dentro tus palabras calaran profundamente dentro de mí.

…

– _Sakura me contó que irán al cine éste fin de semana. –Susurraste como quién no quisiera la cosa._

– _Ella me invitó y yo accedí. –Sonreí con burla. No entendía que pasaba en aquel momento, pero quería dañarte._

– _Por favor, cuídala. –Mencionaste seriamente. –No seas imprudente. Y recuérdalo, mientras más quieras vivir, quizás… Todo sea para bien._

…

Pero agradezco todo.

Todas y cada una de las palabras cortantes que me dijiste.

El trato profesional que lograste tener conmigo incluso si yo destruía tu vida cada vez que hablaba con Sakura.

 _Lo siento._ Pero… Era mi última oportunidad de ver la vida con otros ojos.

De ser un hombre diferente.

…

– _Estás jugando. –Mencionó Sasori. –Y no estás viendo que le haces daño. Solo busca ayudarte y la estás usando._

– _No la estoy usando. –Rebatió._

– _Ella es feliz. ¿Por qué no la dejas en paz? –Preguntaste con el ceño fruncido y con aquella mirada desesperada que te empeñabas en disfrazar con indiferencia._

 **.**

 _Eras un hombre con una vida perfecta._

 _Y yo la destruí_

 _Lo siento._

 _By: Uchiha Sasuke._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sasori arrugó la carta en sus manos mientras una sonrisa irónica se instalaba en su rostro.

—Pretendes que debería sentir compasión de ti por esto. ¿Uchiha? –Miró fijamente el papel ahora arrugado. —Ni siquiera tuviste el valor de darme la cara. ¿Una carta? ¿En serio? —Rompió en carcajadas sin importar que la gente lo viera. —Eres un jodido idiota. –Se levantó de aquel lugar mientras aún mantenía la carta arrugada en mano.

.

.

 _._

 _Estimado pasado lejano en el que ahora pienso, te ofrezco un poema de nostalgia.  
Cuando pensé que mis peores sueños y estos días horribles ya habían pasado, vi que aun estaban muy lejos.  
De todas formas, las flores se marchitarán y sus vidas volverán al ciclo de la vida.  
Te ofrezco una canción cubierta de sufrimiento, pena y tristeza, pero que aún así; no cesa aunque sea privada de la luz. – Kisetsu wa Tsugitsugi Shindeiku – __**Amazarashi.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo número 2.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

.

.

 ** _¡Hola!_**

It's me. He llegado con la actualización número dos de este pequeño long-fic.

Si ven, ésta vez quién recibió las cartas no fue Sakura, sino Sasori.

Y vaya que pasaron algunas cosillas entre ellos.

La pregunta es... ¿Qué busca Sasuke Uchiha con esto?

¿Quién será el próximo en recibir carta?

¿Será Sakura nuevamente?

.

.

.

Recuerden, esto es por concientización. Más adelante vienen cosas que hablarán directamente sobre la enfermedad, pero por el momento, los tres capítulos iniciales, o dos, se basarán en los principales del fic, es decir; Sakura, Sasori y Sasuki.

.

.

Si el capítulo fue de su agrado, lo sabrán decir a través de reviews.  
¡Los reviews alegran al autor!

.

.

Saludos.

Muchas gracias por leer.

 _ **RosseValderrey.**_

.


	3. Chapter 3 A tí, seis meses atrás

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Agradecimientos a mi beta:**_

 _ **Lilia Sierralta.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Cartas de un Doliente.**_

 _ **3.**_

 _ **A ti, hace seis meses.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _La muerte es una quimera: porque mientras yo existo, no existe la muerte; y cuando existe la muerte, ya no existo yo. –_ ** _Epicuro de Samos._**

 _._

 _._

Sasuke se encontraba al frente del pasillo que daba directamente con la puerta de la casa de sus padres, tenía el ceño fruncido y la vista nublada por las lágrimas que iban saliendo poco a poco.

 _Estaba jodido._

Y sabía que con aquello, lamentablemente también dañaría la vida de sus padres y allegados.

Especialmente la de su madre, Mikoto.

Desde que había nacido, había escuchado que su madre era una especie de leona a la hora de defender a sus hijos. Específicamente él.

 _Mikoto Uchiha_ era una mujer fuerte y muy bonita, incluso pasando los cuarenta y pico años de edad.

Era estúpido quizás para muchos, pero para Sasuke, la sonrisa de aquella mujer podía iluminar su vida en segundos, su madre había dado todo de ella para hacerle sentir querido y con un lugar en aquella casa.

En su hogar.

Eran una familia de cuatro miembros, formada él, por su hermano mayor Itachi, su padre y su madre.

Mikoto Uchiha y Fugaku Uchiha.

Para esos tiempos eran una familia extremadamente feliz, o por lo menos esos eran los recuerdos que a su mente venían cuando avanzaba lentamente hacia la puerta de la gran casa.

¿Qué debía decir ahora? ¿Cómo debía empezar?

'' _Madre, acabo de aparecer luego de 10 años de completa desaparición, la verdad, tengo sida y solo quería hacértelo saber. Me equivoqué y ya no sé qué hacer con mi vida.''_

'' _Padre, lo predijiste perfectamente, soy un completo bueno para nada''_

'' _Itachi. Seguirás siendo el orgullo de esta familia, no tienes que preocuparte más por ello.''_

Mientras subía los tres peldaños de la pequeña escalera que lo separaba de su familia, pequeñas memorias llegaban a su mente.

 **…**

 _¿Sasuke-kun? –Preguntó una mujer de igual cabellera negra. Sus ojos color ónix brillaban levemente. – ¿Todo está bien en tu vida?_

 _Él dudó mucho a la hora de responder aquello._

 _¿Qué debía decirle a la mujer que le había dado todo en la vida?_

« _Estoy jodido, pero sigo en pie._ »

 _Quizás sería una buena opción._

 _La vio fugazmente, aquel brillo se hacía cada vez más notorio._

 _Su madre había llorado_

– _¿Estás consciente qué has apostado tu vida al peor postor, Sasuke? –Preguntó con una mueca de dolor formándose en su rostro. Una lágrima descendía lentamente por su rostro. – ¿Por qué? –Preguntó con la voz rota. – ¿Qué hemos hecho para recibir este pago?_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

¿Qué había hecho su madre para que él decidiera pagarle de esta forma?

¿Qué? ¿Por qué debía regresar ahora a causar dolor en su vida?

 **…**

– _ **¡Es mi vida!**_ _–Gritó el Uchiha menor. –_ _ **¡Yo soy el único capaz de decidir sobre mis acciones!**_

– _ **Soy tu padre.**_ _–Le rebatió con el mismo tono de voz. – ¡_ _ **Sigues en mi casa, mientras estés aquí, debes seguir mis órdenes!**_

– _Me iré. ¿Contento, Fugaku? –Rió a carcajadas. –Haré lo que quiera con mi maldita vida desde hoy en adelante, no es necesario que cuides de mí._

 _El hombre abrió los ojos desmesuradamente._

 _No era eso lo que quería conseguir._

– _Tu vida será un desastre si te vas. No puedes… Te convertirás en un bueno para nada._

– _Después de todo, solo dependerá de mi lo que haga._

 _ **…**_

 _._

 _ **…**_

– _Estás huyendo a la vida fácil. –Le mencionó su hermano mayor al verlo salir con las maletas._

 _Itachi llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta y algunos libros en su bolso._

– _¿Qué quiere el chico perfecto?_

– _Me duele, Sasuke. Me duele el rumbo que está tomando tu vida._

– _¿Y? –Preguntó con una risa burlona. – ¿Eso debe importarme a mí, Itachi?_

– _Siempre serás bienvenido en esta casa, Sasuke. Siempre estará un lugar para ti._

– _Nunca lo necesitaré, puedes quedarte con todo, como siempre lo has hecho._

 **…**

Mientras tocaba el timbre y el ruido se expandía por toda la casa, por su cara descendían muchas lágrimas.

¿Qué debía decir? ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Podrán perdonarlo incluso después de todo lo que había pasado?

 _Había sido un mal hijo._

 _Un mal hermano._

 _Había roto la familia._

Y entonces dudó, por un momento dudó de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Qué ganaba llegando a casa? ¿Qué ganaba queriendo contar aquello a su familia?

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, pero no había terminado de salir del porche de la casa cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

Cerró los ojos por impulso y apretó los puños fuertemente.

– _¿Sasuke-kun?_ –Escuchó aquel timbre de voz que siempre reconocería, incluso si pasaran los años. – _¿Eres tú, Sasuke-kun?_

Y él temblaba al momento de dar la vuelta y encontrarse con una mujer de cabellera negra. La mujer tenía la mano cubriendo su boca mientras sus ojos estaban extremadamente abiertos.

Un paso, y Sasuke sentía que el poco aire que entraba en su organismo desaparecía.

Dos pasos y las lágrimas empezaban a descender.

Al tercer paso, él no supo decir cuál de los dos temblaba más mientras se fundían en aquel abrazo. Tampoco supo decir cuál de los dos lloraba más en aquel momento.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

No pudo evitar reír cuando vio a su madre correr de un lado a otro por la cocina. Eran casi las doce del mediodía y prontamente Itachi y su padre también llegarían a casa.

Después de 10 años, Sasuke tendría un almuerzo familiar.

Se movió para ayudar en lo que podía a su madre, Mikoto le agradeció y empezaron juntos a lavar las cosas que usarían en el comedor, Sasuke acomodó el mantel en la mesa y con lentitud acomodó el lugar exactamente para cuatro personas, Mikoto sonrió mientras llevaba el jugo a la mesa y la comida que serviría. Ambos tomaron lugar en aquel comedor y tan solo habían transcurridos diez minutos cuando escucharon el sonido de un auto estacionarse en el frente, la puerta se abrió y las inconfundibles voces de su hermano mayor y su padre inundaron la casa.

–Te dije que sería una mala inversión. –Escuchó la voz de Itachi. –Estuve diciéndote varias veces que no podías hacer eso.

–Ya encontraremos la soluc… –Toda respuesta que estuviera dando murió en el preciso momento en el cual sus ojos hicieron conexión con su padre. Fugaku estaba estático en el lugar, mientras que una fugaz sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de su hermano mayor.

Itachi había soltado su maletín y se había acercado prácticamente corriendo a Sasuke. No lo dejó levantarse cuando ya estaba abrazándole.

–Es bueno verte, tonto _hermano menor._ –Escuchó aquello y juró que internamente una parte de su corazón se había roto. – _Te extrañé._

Y el también, Sasuke había extrañado todo de esa casa, y a todos. Su padre había esperado pacientemente al lado de Itachi para luego poder abrazar a su hijo menor.

– _Bienvenido a casa_. –Susurró mientras lo apretaba fuertemente. Los hombres del hogar escucharon un pequeño sollozo, los tres vieron a la mujer del hogar llorar por ver aquello.

–Es solo… Es tanta nostalgia que me embarga al verlos nuevamente juntos. –Susurró. –Estamos en casa por fin.

 _._

 _._

 _._

El almuerzo había pasado rápidamente y ahora solamente se veían la cara mientras compartían un pequeño postre en la cocina. Itachi hablaba sobre una mala inversión que su padre había tenido ese día, Mikoto les escuchaba mientras Fugaku ignoraba completamente la conversación hundido en su teléfono.

 _¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Lo tenía que decir ahora?_

 _La muerte bailaba a su alrededor mientras la culpabilidad y el miedo se empeñaban en arroparlo._

–¿Qué fue de tu vida, Sasuke? –Preguntó Itachi. – ¿Terminaste la carrera?

–Sí. –Susurró. –Soy abogado, gracias a ustedes y a Dios.

–¿Y qué más? –Preguntó con curiosidad su madre. –Han sido muchos años sin vernos.

 _Y aquella pregunta había causado un caos internamente._

 _¿Qué debía decir ahora?_

 _¿Qué tenía que hacer?_

La cucharilla que tenía en mano cayó estruendosamente al suelo, su mano temblaba y podía asegurar que todo a alrededor daba vueltas.

–¿Sasuke? –Preguntó con curiosidad su madre. – ¿Estás bien? –Su padre le vio preocupado mientras su madre se acercaba a él. Itachi solamente observaba todo lo que pasaba.

–Lo jodí todo. –Susurró con la voz rota mientras las lágrimas caían libremente. –Estoy jodido, _madre_. –Mencionó con desesperación mientras la miraba fijamente. –Mi vida se acaba en este colorido verano. –Levantó la vista y los vio fijamente a todos por pequeñas fracciones de tiempo. – _Tengo sida._

Y el silencio inundó la cocina de aquella casa, su madre le miraba con dolor mientras que su hermano y su padre estaban tiesos en el lugar en donde estaban sentados. Sasuke buscó con la mirada a su madre.

– _Por favor_. –Susurró con la voz rota por el dolor. – _Por favor no dejes caer tu cabeza con lástima, no llores._ –Mencionó con la cara llena de lágrimas. – _No llores por mí, no lo merezco mamá_. –Susurró.

Mikoto lo aferró en un fuerte abrazo mientras los espasmo del llanto se hacían notar.

Dolía, en cada parte de su ser, pero más en su corazón.

Escuchó el sonido de unas sillas moverse, y cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaba aprisionado entre los brazos de su padre y hermano.

– _Está bien, todo estará bien._ –Susurró su padre por primera vez ante el silencio que se había apoderado del lugar. –Podremos salir adelante.

–Lo haré. –Mencionó con voz rota el Uchiha menor mientras sentía las lágrimas de su madre resbalar por su cuello. – Me enfrentaré a todo lo que he hecho, me enfrentaré a mi mismo.

–Y sea cual sea el dolor que venga más adelante. –Escuchó la voz de su madre.

– _La familia siempre estará contigo, Sasuke._ –Susurró Itachi.

.

 _Las estaciones van muriendo una tras otra, las voces de muerte se convierten en viento._ _  
_ _Un hombre que no es fascinado por la colorida ciudad al mirar la luna ve que este lugar es vulgar._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo n3.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _¡Hola!_**

It's me. He llegado con la actualización número tres de este pequeño long-fic.

Y como lo ven ahora, no fue una carta, fue una vivencia de Sasuke. ¿Me explico?

El capítulo está ubicado seis meses atrás, específicamente en los primeros día después de que Sasuke tuviera la noticia que está enfermo.

Él regresa a una casa de la cual nunca debió huir, una casa en donde los miembros de está siempre le recibirían, sin importar qué.

.

.

Recuerden, esto es por concientización. ¡No sean imprudentes! Sean conscientes de que el dolor que ustedes pueden sufrir, no será solamente suyo.

.

Si el capítulo fue de su agrado, lo sabrán decir a través de reviews.  
¡Los reviews alegran al autor!

.

.

Saludos.

Muchas gracias por leer.

 _ **RosseValderrey.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Agreguenme a mi cuenta de facebook si gustan:**_

 _ **Rosse Schäfer.**_

 _ **Y denle clic me gusta a mi pagina en facebook:**_

 _ **Rosse Valderrey – Fanfiction.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Bai.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos pronto!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Un último adiós

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia es de mi pertenencia.**_

 _ **Agradecimientos a mi lector/beta – Beta/reader:**_ _ **Lilia Sierralta.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Cartas de un Doliente.**_

 _ **4.**_

 _ **Un último adiós.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _A menudo el sepulcro encierra, sin saberlo, dos corazones en un mismo ataúd._

 ** _Alphonse de Lamartine_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

–Hoy estamos aquí, mañana no lo sabemos. –Mencionó mientras se sentaba en el pasto de aquel lugar. –Eso era lo que decías siempre. ¿Lo recordarás? –Preguntó mientras depositaba las flores nuevas en una especie de florero y sacaba las viejas de éste. – ¿Qué será de ti ahora, Naruto?

Miró sin sentimiento alguno la lápida que reposaba al frente de él, el nombre de su único mejor amigo estaba ahí, escrito con una pulcra y linda letra.

 _ **…**_

 _–Debes irte. –Demandó el rubio. – Por amor a Dios Sasuke. ¡Debes dejar esto!_

 _–No eres mi papá, Naruto._

 _–Quizás no, pero soy tu amigo. –Le recordó. –Quiero lo mejor para ti._

 _ **…**_

–¿Qué dirá la gente al verme hablar con una lápida? –Se preguntó mientras veía a la misma gente de siempre llevarle flores a sus seres queridos que estaban en aquel lugar.

 _O por lo menos, lo que quedaba de aquellas personas._

–¿Sabes? –Preguntó esta vez dirigiendo su mirada al cielo, porque seguramente Naruto estaría ahí. – Te odié cuando me enteré que estabas muerto. – Suspiró sonoramente mientras trataba de serenarse. – _No es sencillo estar aquí, idiota._ –Susurró. – Pasaron tres meses hasta que por fin vine. ¿Es estúpido, no? Pero aquí estoy visitándote. –Suspiró. – ¿Por qué? –Preguntó. – ¿Por qué de todas las personas tenías que ser tú? La policía decía que estabas ebrio cuando volcaste el carro. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Tú? ¿Ebrio? –Rompió en pequeñas carcajadas. – Eras un hombre libre de todo vicio, para ellos era más fácil culparte a ti de alcohólico; que al pésimo trabajo que había en la autopista.

Una suave brisa llenó el lugar y él sonrió ante aquello.

–Es como si estuvieras aquí, pero… ¿Lo estás? –Preguntó mientras las flores se movían en el lugar y, las nubes daban paso a un sol más brillante. –Estuve en casa por fin. –Sonrió. –Hablé con mis padres después de un largo tiempo. ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que estarías conmigo luego de eso? –Se preguntó frunciendo el ceño. –Aún no entiendo porque creías que necesitaría tu apoyo. –Rió levemente mientras jugaba esta vez con el pasto. –Mamá me recibió temblando. –Susurró. –Papá e Itachi no lo podían creer, todos estábamos tan sumidos en el silencio, y de repente todo era sollozos y risas. –Se le escapó una pequeña risotada mientras veía la tierra. – Ellos me apoyan incluso después de que cagué toda mi vida.

– _No fue así. –_ Susurró una voz femenina. El se tensó levemente al reconocer aquella voz. – Solamente te equivocaste.

–Y la terminé cagando, gracias Sakura. –Mencionó sarcásticamente.

–No sabía que visitabas a Naruto, nunca te vi en el sepelio.

–Simplemente pasaba por aquí.

–Sasori me comentó que faltaste a la visita de ayer. ¿Pasó algo?

–Fui a casa.

Sakura sonrió levemente por aquello.

–¿Lo ves? –Susurró sentándose a su lado. Él quiso huir de aquello pero ella simplemente se recostó cómodamente en él. – Poco a poco estás regresando a tu hogar. ¿Cómo lo llevas?

–Me voy a morir. –Rió. –Por lo menos ya no me siento tan mal al decirlo.

–Oh _Sasuke-kun._ –Rió levemente la joven.

Él se sintió incómodo al escuchar aquel apelativo, tenía tiempo que no la escuchaba a ella llamarle por aquel nombre.

–Es triste ¿no? –Mencionó. –Tomamos caminos diferentes y simplemente estamos ligados a otras cosas que nunca imaginamos.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Naruto murió. –Susurró. –Hinata se fue lejos, tú terminaste tu carrera pero no eres feliz, yo…

–Estás felizmente casada con alguien que te merece.

–Desde que apareciste en mi vida, vivo con el miedo en mí. –Suspiró. –No lo tomes a mal Sasuke-kun, me encantó verte. –Le sonrió sinceramente. _–Pero tenía una vida demasiado perfecta hasta que apareciste con esta noticia._ –Susurró. – _Estás enfermo, yo quizás…_

– _No lo creo_. –Susurró Sasuke mientras tomaba la mano de la mujer. – Fue hace mucho tiempo.

–¿Sabías en aquel tiempo si tenías sida o no, Sasuke? –Preguntó viéndole fijamente. – ¿Tenías control de tu vida?

–Las veces que estuve contigo, fue completamente seguro; Sakura. –Aseguró. – No tienes por qué tener miedo.

–Igual siento miedo.

–¿Por qué? –Preguntó interesado mientras la observaba fijamente.

–Tengo miedo de verte morir.

–¿Por qué? –Insistió nuevamente. Ella depositó un leve y casto beso en la frente del pelinegro.

 _–Eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, Sasuke._ –Susurró. – Lo poco que queda… Por favor vívelo al máximo y sanamente. –Sin decir más se levantó del lugar en donde ambos estaban sentados. Lo vio por última vez y Sasuke quiso detenerle, quiso decirle que se quedará con él más tiempo, que le hiciera compañía mientras las penas salían a flote, pero a lo lejos distinguió al pelirrojo de la otra vez, los vio a ambos unir sus manos y terminar saliendo de su campo visual.

– _Estaba perdido ya aquello._ –Pensó por primera vez. –Quizás esa hubiera sido mi vida. ¿No lo crees, Naruto? –Preguntó viendo al cielo. – ¿Por qué nunca les escuché y ahora pago las consecuencias de ello? –Se preguntó levantándose del lugar. _–Espero venir pronto_. –Susurró. –Y… Espero ir al mismo lugar en el cual tú estás ahora. –Sonrió nostálgicamente mientras recordaba una vieja sonrisa de su amigo. – Es muy difícil quizás para mí decir esto ahora, y dirás que es estúpido. –Se mofó de él mismo mientras algunas escasas lágrimas querían hacer su aparición. _– Te extraño mucho._ –Suspiró. – _Eras un hermano más para mí y ahora ya no estás en casa._ –Susurró. – Gracias por cuidar de mi cuando regresaba vuelto mierda de todas mis escapadas. –Sonrió. –Gracias por ser un soporte en mis momentos de angustia. –Suspiró sonoramente. – _Gracias por mantener la fe en mí, incluso minutos antes de morir._

 _ **…**_

 _–Puedes salir. –Jadeo sin tener un punto fijo que ver. –Sasuke… Sé que estás ahí._

 _Pero él nunca quiso acercarse a la camilla._

 _–Nunca es tarde para regresar a casa._

 _–Cállate. –Mencionó toscamente. – Cállate y vive, Naruto._

 _–Estoy jodido. –Susurró levemente cuando todo a su alrededor empezaba a nublarse. – ¿Sasuke?_

 _–¿Qué? –Preguntó renuente mientras lo veía desde lejos._

 _–Creo en ti._

 _Fue lo último que logró escuchar aquella noche de parte de su amigo._

 _Naruto ya no estaba._

 _Él ya no existía más._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo n4.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _¡Hola!_

 _Nuevamente estoy aquí._

 _Y paso dejando la actualización número 4 de este fic._

 _De antemano, muchas gracias a quienes dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior._

 _¡Responderé pronto!_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Recuerden, esto es por concientización. ¡No sean imprudentes! Sean conscientes de que el dolor que ustedes pueden sufrir, no será solamente suyo._

 _._

 _Si el capítulo fue de su agrado, lo sabrán decir a través de reviews._  
 _¡Los reviews alegran al autor!_

 _._

 _._

 _Saludos._

 _Muchas gracias por leer._

 _ **RosseValderrey.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Aquel joven de años atrás

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Agradecimientos a mi beta-reader: Lilia Sierralta.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Cartas de un Doliente.**_

 _ **5.**_

 _ **Aquel joven de años atrás.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _No le temas tanto a la muerte, sino más bien a la vida inadecuada. –_ ** _Bertolt Brech_ _._**

.

.

.

« _Hoy estamos aquí, pero mañana no lo sabemos._ »

Juró por un momento que escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo, su respiración se volvió agitada mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Estaba en su antigua habitación, estaba en casa.

Estaba con su _familia._

Salió en total silencio de su habitación y se dispuso a bajar a la cocina, quizás un té de medianoche lo ayudara a conciliar el sueño perdido. Miró los estantes tratando de descifrar en donde su madre colocaba aquellas infusiones que le gustaba tomar, para nadie era un secreto que Mikoto amaba todos los tipos de té que existieran.

Consiguió uno en el estante segundo del ala izquierda y ni siquiera se molestó en ver cuál era, estaba convencido que cualquiera de aquellos sobrecitos lo ayudaría a dormir.

—¿Estás teniendo problemas para dormir? —Escuchó la voz de su hermano mayor, Sasuke asintió mientras llenaba la pequeña tetera con agua. —Yo puedo hacerlo si quieres.

Sasuke se tensó.

—¿Tienes miedo que pueda contagiarte si toco los instrumentos que usas para cocinar? —Preguntó secamente. Itachi negó.

—La última vez que hiciste un té, sabía a mierda. —Sasuke rió por el comentario y le dio un lado. El mayor se colocó a su lado y empezó a sacar las medidas de agua. —Normalmente soy yo el que se toma estos tés. —Sasuke se asombró por lo dicho.

— _Las cosas han cambiado desde que no estoy._ —Susurró alejándose y sentándose en la mesita más cercana. Itachi se encogió de hombros.

—Madre los sigue tomando, pero no tanto como antes. —Suspiró al montar el agua en el fuego. —¿Té de Valeriana? —Preguntó viéndole fijamente. Sasuke simplemente asintió. —No sabía que tenías conocimiento sobre cual tipo de té te hace dormir en segundos.

—Solo agarré un sobre al azar. —Mencionó tranquilamente mientras jugaba con sus manos. —A la final todos te hacen dormir.

—No. —Corrigió el mayor. —Hay té para cada ocasión o situación.

—Pareces una madre parlanchina. —Se burló el menor e Itachi no se molestó por aquello, también se dio la oportunidad de burlarse de él mismo. —Perdón por mi comentario. —Itachi arqueó una ceja y Sasuke juró en aquel momento querer golpear a su hermano mayor. — _Lo que dije, cuando llegaste._ —Susurró secamente.

—No importa. —Itachi no le dio la importancia. —¿Cómo… —Sasuke le miró con interés. —¿Cómo tomaste la noticia de tu enfermedad?

Sasuke suspiró sonoramente.

—Sino me quieres decir, no es necesario. ¿Lo sabes, no? —Mencionó con tranquilidad el mayor dándose la vuelta para poder ver el agua. Cuando está hirvió introdujo dos sobrecitos de té.

—Cuando termines con eso, podemos hablar, supongo. —Mencionó esquivando la mirada. Itachi sonrió por aquello.

Sasuke seguía actuando como un niño pequeño.

Se dispuso a servir el té en dos tazas, las colocó cuidadosamente en la mesa y se levantó en búsqueda de unas pequeñas galletas que había comprado aquel día. Sasuke rió por lo infantil que actuaba Itachi, pero de cierta forma se lo agradecía.

—Antes que todo, soy tu hermano. ¿Lo sabes? —Sasuke asintió. —Siéntete libre de empezar.

Sasuke suspiró sonoramente y antes de empezar a hablar, tomó un pequeño sorbo del té.

—La verdad Itachi, recordar el momento en el cual empecé a postergar las pruebas rutinarias, sería tan difícil como recordar la fecha exacta en la cual mi salud empezó a deteriorarse. —Suspiró. —Cuando somos jóvenes, somos tan imprudentes. ¿Verdad?

—Algunos más que otros a decir verdad. —Mencionó Itachi mientras comía una galleta. Sasuke apretó la taza que tenía en manos e Itachi se tensó por aquello. — _ **¡Lo siento!**_ —Se excusó. —En serio, lo siento, no fue mi intensión. —Sasuke asintió mientras trataba de ignorar aquel sentimiento que se había instalado en él.

— _Bueno._ —Susurró. —La cosa es que el constante movimiento en mi vida, algunos que otro trabajillo que hacía, las responsabilidades que había tomado desde que había decidido vivir solo, quizás, solo quizás eso hizo que dejara de prestar la atención que debía a mi salud. —Suspiró sonoramente mientras llevaba otra vez la taza a su boca. —Siempre pensé que todo eso era lo causante de que estuviera cayendo constantemente en gripas u otras infecciones esporádicas. _¿Qué te puedo decir?_ —Susurró con una pequeña sonrisita. — A mis veinte años no estaba tan pendiente de mi salud y el cómo debía cuidarme para mantenerme sano.

El calló por un momento y el silencio invadió la sala.

Cuando Itachi quiso hablar, Sasuke empezó la charla nuevamente.

—Luego de que pasa el tiempo, empezamos a ver todo de una manera distinta, _diferente._ —Suspiró sonoramente mientras concentraba su vista en la taza que llevaba en manos. —Creo que a eso se le llama _madurar_ ; empezar a entender todo desde una forma más sabía, más calmada, más… ¿Inteligente? —Se preguntó. —Sí, supongo que de una forma más inteligente o una evolución en nuestro entorno.

—Eso efectivamente se llama: _Madurar._ —Comentó tranquilamente Itachi mientras le ofrecía una galleta. Sasuke negó.

—¿Aún sigue sin gustarte el dulce? —Enarcó una ceja con curiosidad.

—No es de mi agrado ese tipo de galletas. —Suspiró. — _Y sí, quizás se llama madurez, quizás no._ —Susurró. —Solamente sé que pisando casi los veintiocho años de edad, empecé a ver que todas las justificaciones que daba para mis bajones en la salud, empezaron a ser patéticos y, aunque estaba asustado, asumí que debía hacer aquel examen. —Miró fijamente a su hermano. —En aquel tiempo, yo quise _cambiar._ ¿Sabes? Quise ser una persona diferente, un hombre responsable, llegar a casa con grandes noticias y por un momento, fue todo tan diferente, sentía que la vida me sonreía y estaba de acuerdo en que yo cambiara, en que yo fuera el hijo que nuestros padres deseaban. —Sonrió amargamente mientras sus dedos tamborileaban en la mesa. —Pero la vida es _impredecible_ , no hay un libro en el cual nosotros decidimos que capítulo vivir, quizás _reinventarse y comenzar de nuevo_ no está mal; pero la vida en sí, _sigue_. Sigue adelante y somos nosotros los que vamos siendo arrastrados por ella. —Sasuke vio fijamente a Itachi. —Y así fue como mi mundo dio un giro de 160 grados, cuando todas las esperanzas de un nuevo comienzo se rompieron al momento de ver aquel resultado. _Era positivo._

Itachi intentó levantarse pero Sasuke le hizo una señal para que se quedara ahí.

—Sé lo que dirás, que debo ser una persona positiva y que las cosas cambiarán, pero realmente. ¿Crees que no lo he pensado? —Preguntó con dolor. —¿Crees que al verme al espejo, todo lo bueno que tengo en mente no se derrumba?

— _Sasuke_. —Susurró Itachi.

—No. —Negó rápidamente. —Tú querías que habláramos, y aquí estoy, frente a ti. —Cuando me veo al espejo. ¿Sabes lo que pienso? —Preguntó. — _No seré normal más nunca, las cosas que me están pasando son un castigo, merezco todo lo que estoy viviendo, soy positivo pero mi vida se está yendo derecho para la mierda._ —Respiró aceleradamente. —Estuve y estoy convencido que las opiniones no tienen porque influir en mí, pero… ¿Es que acaso no se dan cuenta que esto no me anima? —Preguntó. —El tiempo y la vida se encargan de recordarme el veredicto que se me fue dado.

—Sasuke. —Intervino nuevamente Itachi pero él lo interrumpió.

—Lo gracioso es la ironía que da esto. _¿Lo sabes?_ —Preguntó. —Se nos dice que debemos ser positivos. ¿No es irónico eso? ¿Cómo podemos ser positivos si nuestra vida se está acabando? ¿Cómo podemos tomar en cuenta el ánimo que nos dan en el hospital cuando nuestro futuro es tan incierto? —Una lágrima descendió libremente por su cara y él rápidamente la limpió. —Una vez me dijeron: _Es tu primer mes de muchos años de vida que te quedan; y yo solamente reí._ —Susurró con voz rota mientras más lágrimas aparecían. —Sonreí porque aquella persona lo decía sin saber mi situación, pero por dentro era tan doloroso, y se volvió en un sueño y quizás; una obsesión repetir cada vez que: _era el primero, de muchos más; era un mes más entre todos los que me faltan por vivir._ Y ahora, ahora te puedo decir que no soy completamente feliz, pero que, ya no me duele tanto, soy positivo en una etapa crónica de mi vida, soy positivo ante la adversidad del momento, seré positivo hasta el último día de mi vida. —Itachi ignoró la mirada de Sasuke y corrió para abrazarlo. El menor se dejó abrazar a lo último mientras Itachi se encargaba de materializar o por lo menos darle la seguridad de que estaría con él, que Sasuke no estaba solo. Que todo _estaba bien._

 _No fue consciente cuando fue el momento en el que Sasuke se durmió. Pero no le importó, incluso cuando tuvo que llevarlo arrastrando hacía su cuarto._

 _Estaba con su hermano y jamás lo dejaría._

 _No ahora._

 _Ni nunca._

 _Estarían juntos hasta que la muerte los separara._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_ _  
Para encontrarme de nuevo.  
Mis paredes están rodeadas.  
Sin un sentido de confianza, me convencen.  
Hay simplemente demasiada presión para tomar.  
Me he sentido de esta manera antes.  
Tan inseguro._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo número 5.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _¡Hola!_

 _Estoy de vuelta con la actualización número cinco de este fic._

 _Creo que esto fue tan lindo y doloroso, no sé, así lo veo yo. (?)_

 _Iba a recomendarles una canción, pero la verdad no encontré una ideal para este capítulo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Espero que el capítulo fuera de su agrado;-;_

 _Personalmente lo amé mucho._

 _Si el capítulo fue de su agrado, no olviden dejarme su opinión a través de los reviews:_

 _ **¡Los reviews alegran al autor!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **En respuesta a los guest:**_

 _ **Guest (1):** ¡Hola! Lamento mucho romper tus esperanzas, en serio ;-; _

_Gracias por leer y por animarte a dejar el review. Saludos._

 _ **Guest(2):** ¡Lo sé! Duele Naruto ;-; _

_Gracias por leer y por el review. Saludos._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Recuerden:**_ _¡Esto es por concientización!_

 _Recuerden siempre que todo lo que les pase a ustedes, no lo sufrirán solos, de alguna manera u otra; nuestros actos siempre afectaran a nuestro circulo intimo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pueden agregarme en mi cuenta:_ _ **Rosse Schäfer.**_

 _También pueden dar like a mi página:_ _ **Rosse Valderrey. – Fanfiction.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Muchas gracias por leer._

 _¡Disculpen cualquier error!_

 _Saludos:_ _ **Rosse Valderrey.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Él y nosotros

**_Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece._**

 ** _Beta-reader: Se fue de putos. *No disponible en esta edición.*_**

 **.**

* * *

 **Cartas de un Doliente.**

 **6.**

 **Él y nosotros.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¿Sabes lo mejor de los corazones rotos? Que sólo pueden romperse de verdad una vez. Lo demás son rasguños. –  
Carlos Ruiz Zafón._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Meses atrás._**

 ** _Apartamento de Sasori y Sakura._**

 ** _._**

El silencio inundaba la sala mientras ambos comían el almuerzo. Sakura miraba cualquier cosa en el plato de comida mientras que Sasori simplemente veía su teléfono.

Aunque el silencio no era incómodo, de alguna forma u otra, para Sakura no era normal aquello.

Siempre estaban sumergidos en una charla corta, pero por lo menos era más que fingir que el otro no estaba sentado en la mesa.

—Ino mencionó que quizás le tocará la guardia contigo. —Mencionó para romper el silencio. Sasori la vio por una mínima fracción de tiempo y luego volvió su atención al celular.

—Tocaré con Hyuga. —Respondió tranquilamente.

—¿Neji? —Preguntó curiosa.

—Hinata. —Aclaró. —Me toca guardia con ella ahora, cambié el puesto con Sai.

Sakura rió levemente.

Sabía que aquel pelinegro estaba detrás de su mejor amiga.

—¿No te molesta trabajar con Hinata? —Preguntó curiosa. Sasori la miró con atención. —Decías que era una niña lenta.

—Descubrí que tiene 28 y no 22. —Rió. —Es muy graciosa si se le da la oportunidad.

—¿Ya has hablado con ella? —Sasori asintió. —Aún no he tenido la oportunidad de conocerla profundamente, pero se ve que es aplicada.

 _—Es muy buena persona y en su área de trabajo es aún mejor._ —Susurró. —Seguramente te caerá bien. —Mencionó para luego tomar la servilleta y limpiarse las manos.

Sakura dudó un momento antes de hablar.

Sabía que aquello causaría una pequeña contienda entre los dos, pero de cierta forma; quería saber más sobre el tema.

—Sasori. —Él la observó nuevamente mientras acomodaba los cubiertos en el plato. — _Huh._ ¿Cómo vas con Sasuke?

Sasori aparentó tranquilidad mientras respondía.

—Está muy bien. —Mencionó. —Creo que por fin estará de acuerdo en tomar el tratamiento.

—¿Tiene esperanzas?

—¿De curarse? Sabes que no. —Mencionó aquello. —¿De vivir la vida un poco mejor? Quizás.

—¿Has hablado con él?

—Va casi siempre a las citas. ¿Qué crees que hago con él, Sakura? —Preguntó. —¿Ignorarlo por una hora y media acaso?

—No hice esta pregunta con la intención de que te molestaras.

—¿No, Sakura? —Preguntó con fastidio. —Sakura. ¿De qué trata el 90% de nuestras conversaciones ahora?

La mujer enmudeció.

—¿De quién hablamos todos los días?

—No exageres Sasori. —Mencionó la mujer dejando de lado los cubiertos.

—¿Exagerar, Sakura? ¿Crees que exagero?

—Sasuke-kun… —Tragó en seco. —Sasuke-kun no tiene la culpa.

Sasori enarcó la ceja incrédulo.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —Dijo secamente. —¿Desde cuándo le dices Sasuke-kun?

—Siempre le he dicho Sasuke-kun.

—Antes decías Sasuke a secas, Sakura. —Sasori se llevó las manos a la cabeza tratando de calmar el repentino dolor de cabeza que se estaba instalando en él. —¿Aún lo quieres? —Preguntó lo que tanto quería saber. Vio fijamente a su esposa y de alguna manera u otra, supo la respuesta.

Sakura palideció.

—No estamos hablando de sentimientos.

El cubierto que aún mantenía Sasori en manos cayó estruendosamente contra el plato. El pelirrojo maldijo en voz baja antes de verla nuevamente.

—¿Aún lo quieres, Sakura? —Preguntó nuevamente viéndola fijamente. Quería que ella misma se lo dijera, que ella misma tuviera la valentía de aclarar las cosas. Sakura esquivo su mirada. — ** _Maldita sea._** —Exclamó golpeando la mesa levemente. La mujer se sobresaltó. — ** _¡Sé honesta Sakura!_ ** —Exclamó. —No quiero ni pretendo hacer el papel de estúpido durante el tiempo que le quede de vida a tu amigo. —Mencionó con la voz rota. — _Te amo, Sakura._ —Susurró. —Y lo sabes, maldita sea. —Se revolvió el cabello frustrado. Una lágrima resbalaba por el rostro de la mujer. —Pero veo claramente que tú aún no superas el pasado. —Sasori se levantó de la mesa, guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón y empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida del apartamento.

 _Sakura en ningún momento intentó detenerlo._

 _Y Sasori tampoco esperó que ella lo hiciera._

 _Las cosas estaban claras ahora._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo n6.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _Sí._

 _Un año para actualizar._

 _Mis disculpas, en serio._

 _¡Lo siento mucho!_

 _Tuve pequeños problemas de salud y también con mi laptop._

 _Tenía un capítulo quizás un poco más desarrollado pero como fue formateada en mi ausencia, todo fue borrado. *Inserte el emoji de corazón roto.*_

 _Pero en este salimos un poco del tema de Sasuki y hablamos de Sasori y Sakura._

 _¿Alguien se lo esperaba? Creo que sí, a leguas se veía que Sakura aún no superaba a Sasuke y lamentablemente eso le está pasando factura._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Si el capítulo fue de su agrado, lo podrían decir a través de los reviews._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Muchas gracias por leer._

 _Espero no tardarme la próxima vez._

 _._

 _¡Saludos!_


	7. Chapter 7 White Silence

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Agradecimientos a mi lector-beta/Beta-reader: Lilia Sierralta.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Cartas de un Doliente.**_

 _ **7.**_

 _ **White Silence.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _No hace falta conocer el peligro para tener miedo; de hecho, los peligros desconocidos son los que inspiran más temor._

— _ **Alejandro Dumas**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura observó fijamente la bebida que reposaba en su mano, no acostumbraba a beber, pero aquel día, en aquellos momentos lo necesitaba.

 _Estaba confundida, se encontraba aterrada._

Tenía miedo hacía lo desconocido que estaba frente a ella, sentía miedo a que todo lo que alguna vez creyó perfecto, se derrumbara tal cual como un castillo de naipes.

Tomó de aquel trago rápidamente mientras una mueca de desagrado se instalaba en su rostro.

—¿Sakura? —Escuchó aquel tono de voz y no fue necesario voltear para saber quién era.

— _Sasuke-kun. —_ Susurró con la voz rota. _—¡Qué maravilla verte por acá!_ —Exclamó efusivamente. El pelinegro frunció el ceño y tomó asiento con ella en aquella cafetería.

—¿Qué estás tomando? —Interrogó cuando le quitó el frasco de aparente refresco, el pelinegro olió superficialmente el pote y su ceño se frunció aún más. —¿Estás tomando en tu trabajo? —Le regañó con la mirada. Sakura río levemente mientras intentaba quitarle el frasco.

—¿Qué tiene? ¿A caso eres mi papá, Sasuke? —Preguntó con burla. La gente de las demás mesas eran completamente ajenas al carácter inapropiado que estaba llevando una de las doctoras del lugar. —Oh, Sasuke-kun. ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué? —Preguntó el mayor mientras cerraba el frasco con la pequeña tapa y lo depositaba en el suelo. Sakura formó un puchero qué, ante los ojos del pelinegro, era muy adorable.

—¿Por qué regresaste para confundir mi mundo? —Preguntó con la voz rota. —¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Presenté un dolor en el pecho, quién me atendió mencionó un posible cuadro de asma. —Sonrió. — ¿Sabes? Tenía años que no sufría de esto; supongo que es un bonus de mi enfermedad.

—¿Cuál enfermedad? —Preguntó con una pequeña risa la mujer de cabellera rosada. Sasuke palideció. — _Sasuke-kun._ —Sakura se levantó solo un poco para que sus manos pudieran rozar la cara del pelinegro. —Te quiero. —Soltó de una forma completamente sincera. —Te quiero tanto.

El pelinegro se mordió el labio inferior mientras retiraba rápidamente la mano de la mujer de su cara.

Aquello no estaba bien, se viera de la forma en que se viera, todo aquello gritaba una sola cosa: _Peligro._

—¿Quieres ir a tu casa por hoy? —Preguntó. —No puedes trabajar en este estado. —Señaló su evidente embriaguez. —¿Cuánto tiempo llevas tomando de esto? —Señaló el frasco en el piso. Sakura meditó por un segundo.

—Es el tercer frasco que intentaba tomarme. —Mencionó risueña. —Oh, Sasuke, podemos ir a casa ahora. —Intentó levantarse mientras jugaba con la bata. —De repente solamente quiero estar contigo. ¿Sabes? —Mencionó viéndole fijamente. El Uchiha se levantó rápidamente para ayudar a la mujer. Las miradas de algunas personas y enfermeros por primera vez en todo ese rato se fijaron en ellos.

— _Por favor, Sakura._ —Susurró muy cerca de su oído para que solamente Sakura pudiera escucharlo. La mujer esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de verlo a los ojos.

— _Te sigo queriendo, Sasuke-kun._ —Susurró. _—Yo solamente quiero…_ —Y sucedió lo que venía temiendo desde aquella vez en que se vieron nuevamente, pasó aquello que secretamente había anhelado cada noche. Nuevamente estaba probando aquellos pequeños labios de color rosado. Nuevamente se habían unido en algo.

Y en aquel momento quiso callar todo los malos pensamientos, en aquel momento solamente eran ellos dos, no existía el hospital, no existía una mirada escandalizada que los veía fijamente. No existía nada más aparte de ellos.

Solo él.

Solo Sakura.

Solo aquel beso que era lo único que podría hacer sin llegar a exponer a la mujer que amaba.

— _ **¡Sakura! —**_ Lo último que vio fue un borrón rubio separándolos. Sasuke observó fijamente a la rubia que miraba con asombro a la mujer al frente de él. Él intentó hablar pero luego de un tiempo, fue consciente de la mirada filosa de alguien más, observó la entrada del cafetín y ahí se encontraba Sasori viéndoles fijamente a cada uno.

Pero no hizo nada. Simplemente observó todo en silencio para luego retirarse, a su lado iba alguien que casi no logró reconocer, pero que sin duda alguna también conocía.

—Hinata. —Susurró. Y en ese momento se sintió un poco confundido. Sakura le había dicho que ella no sabía nada de la pelinegra, pero Hinata estaba ahí, viéndoles a ambos mientras una especie de confusión se reflejaba en su rostro.

Sakura observó también aquello, por su expresión sabía que la había cagado. Miró por un momento a Sasuke para luego mirar a Ino, y luego detenerse quizás, _solo quizás_ un pequeño momento en la entrada de la cafetería, quizás en ese momento, Sakura cayó en cuenta que todos sus conocidos observaban la escena anonadados. Quizás fueron solo escasos los minutos hasta que una mujer mayor y de cabellera rubia apareciera en el lugar con Hinata nuevamente.

—Haruno, a mi oficina. —Fueron cuatro palabras dichas en un ambiente hostil y denso. Sakura asintió y avanzó lentamente. Ino maldijo en voz baja para luego mirar a Sasuke.

—No sé quién seas, pero por favor, retírate.

Y quiso hacerlo, de verdad que lo quiso, pero el dolor que atravesó su pecho fue más fuerte que todo lo demás.

Lo último que distinguió fue el mismo borrón amarillo, esta vez, tratando de ayudarlo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo número 7.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **#Actualización.**_

 _Vengo puntual luego de dos semanas exactas._

 _ **Aclaratoria:**_ _Cada capítulo se mueve en una línea de tiempo diferente de la historia._ _ **Es decir;**_ _Los sucesos van desde la primera carta, hasta el capítulo número cinco, exceptuando el número dos._

 _No sé si me explico._

 _Lo que quiero decir es qué:_

 _Los capítulos 1, 3, 4 y 5. Son en la línea de tiempo en la cual Sasuke recibe la noticia de su enfermedad y cada uno de los acontecimientos relatados, son lo que vivió en dicho periodo._

 _La carta número dos, sigue el patrón de tiempo en los capítulos: 6 y 7._

 _Es decir… Que actualmente estamos en la línea de tiempo en la cual se muestra como poco a poco la vida de los tres principales fue cambiando._

 _Y no para bien._

 _La historia termina con la aparición de la tercera y última carta._

 _Y falta poco para que dicha carta aparezca._

 _¿Quién creen ustedes que la recibirá?_

 _¿Cómo creen ustedes que terminará esto?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Si la historia y la lectura es de su agrado, por favor no se vayan sin dejar su review._

 _¡Los reviews alegran al autor!_

 _¡Responderé sus reviews a la brevedad posible!_

 _Lamento no responder los guest, pero voy corta de tiempo. ;-;_

 _Pero ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Muchas gracias por leer._

 _¡Saludos!_

 _._

 _._

 _._


	8. Chapter 8 Preludio

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Beta-reader: Está en Disneyland y no la quiero fastidiar para esto.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Cartas de un Doliente.**_

 _ **8.**_

 _ **Preludio.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _La esperanza muere cuando en el último minuto, la fe es perdida._ _ **–**_ _Rosse Schäfer._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Apartamento de Sakura y Sasori. – Dos horas después de los acontecimientos en el hospital.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura observaba en completo silencio el mover su esposo por toda la habitación. Las lágrimas descendían sin límite alguno por su rostro.

— _Perdóname_. —Mencionó con la voz rota. —Yo…

—Cállate. —Habló Sasori con un tono cortante mientras seguía llenando la maleta con sus ropas y pertenencias. —No quiero oírte, Sakura.

— _Por favor._ —Sollozó. — _Por favor, me equivoqué, perdóname._

—Perdóname tú a mí, Sakura. —El pelirrojo se acercó lentamente hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba ella. —Perdóname por creer que podíamos ser felices.

— _¡Somos felices!_ —Exclamó con la voz rota tratando se abrazarlo. Sasori simplemente huyó de su toque para acercarse a otra maleta. —No tienes que irte, podemos arreglarlo.

—Lo amas, Sakura. —Mencionó con la voz rota. —Lo dijiste... Se lo dijiste a Tsunade en la oficina.

La chica enmudeció completamente recordando aquello.

— _¿Cómo puedo dejar de lado al hombre que amo justamente ahora?_ —Le recordó el pelirrojo mientras cerraba rápidamente una de las tres maletas. Cuando Sakura salió completamente del trance en el que se encontraba, se encontró sola. Sin un lugar al cual llamar hogar, porque si bien ella se había quedado en el apartamento, la calidez que alguna vez había tenido ese lugar desapareció por completo.

Estaba sola, con una relación rota, con una posible expulsión en su trabajo, y con el corazón roto.

 _La había cagado. Aquel día había dañado todo._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Dos días después. – Hospital.**_

Aquel día, todo ocurrió en un parpadeó. Había caído por una repentina infección respiratoria y por tal motivo, había quedado bajo vigilancia médica. Sasuke no había visto a Sakura nuevamente desde aquel desastroso viernes, solamente veía desde lejos, como la chica rubia que se había interpuesto entre ellos dos, tomaba nota sobre sus avances o mejorías; lo observaba por simples minutos y luego se iba del lugar.

 _Aquel lunes, no fue como los demás días._

Esta vez, su madre y hermano se encontraban sentados en la habitación haciéndole compañía cuando ella entró.

—¿Son familiares? —Preguntó la rubia con cortesía. Mikoto asintió mientras Itachi sonreía coquetamente. —Soy la doctora Yamanaka. —Se presentó. —Es bueno ver que no estás solo en la vida.

—¿Usted es su médico de cabecera? —Preguntó Mikoto. Ino negó.

—No. El doctor Akasuna tuvo compromisos en otra parte del país. —Mintió. Suspiró sonoramente mientras revisaba algunos papeles que llevaba en mano. —Tengo que hacer unas preguntas, Uchiha Sasuke. —Mencionó en tono distante mientras lo veía fijamente. —En estos días. ¿Has observado algunas manchas de color rojizo o morado en su piel? ¿Ha notado algún cambió extraño? ¿Algún problema?

Sasuke meditó un momento antes de responder.

—He tenido algunos problemas para respirar, quizás algunos dolores. ¿Por qué?

Ino lo vio fijamente antes de hablar nuevamente.

—¿Le dijo algo al doctor Sasori respecto a ello? —Preguntó nuevamente sin responder a lo que Sasuke decía.

—No. No asistí más a las consultas con Akasuna. —Mencionó en un tono bajo y distante. Su madre abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. —Me empecé a ver con otro doctor en otro hospital.

Ino suspiró sonoramente.

—¿Quién y en dónde? —Preguntó. Sasuke la miró sin entender. —¿Con quién ha estado viéndose y a cuál hospital asiste?

—No recuerdo su nombre. —Mintió. Ino lo vio fijamente.

—¿Está usted mintiendo? —Mikoto vio a su hijo fijamente mientras Itachi miraba a cualquier lado para no encontrarse con la suplicante mirada de su hermano pidiéndole ayuda. —Uchiha Sasuke. ¿Usted siguió en control?

— _N-No._ —Tartamudeó. —Mikoto dejó escapar un gemido de dolor ahogado. Itachi apretó sus manos fuertemente.

Ino anotó algunas cosas en su bloc de notas. Miró fijamente a Sasuke para luego, con dolor, acercarse a Mikoto.

— _De verdad lamento decirle este tipo de cosas._ —Susurró colocando una mano en el hombro de la mujer. —Lamento en sí, tener que dar estas noticias. —Suspiró fuertemente. —Había escuchado que usted dijo. —Señaló a Sasuke. —Que le hablaron sobre un posible cuadro de asma. ¿No? —Él asintió. —Lamento informarle que quién fuera el que le dio esa información, falló en diagnóstico. —Ino simplemente se acercó a una mesita y dejó alguna de los papeles que llevaba en mano. Cuando dio con el que necesitaba, simplemente desdobló el papel y habló con voz neutra. —Lamento informarte que, has caído en una enfermedad oportunista del sida. —Sasuke escuchaba en silencio mientras Ino trataba de dar la noticia con neutralidad. — _Sufres de sarcoma de Kaposi._

El silencio inundó completamente la sala en donde estaban.

—¿Alguno sabe qué es? —Preguntó. Los tres negaron en completo silencio.

—Es un tipo de cáncer que causa un crecimiento excesivo en pequeños vasos sanguíneos, por consiguiente, se manifiesta en forma de tumores o lesiones que aparecen en la piel, dígase lo que mencioné antes, la pequeñas manchas rojizas o moradas, también puede ser dentro del cuerpo. —Se calló un momento antes de volver a hablar. —En tu caso, un enfermero se dio cuenta que habías estado tosiendo y expulsaste algo de sangre, cuando ocurrió tu desmayo en la cafetería, agarrabas fuertemente tu pecho, más de uno nos dimos cuenta que tenías dificultad a la hora de respirar, Sasori te atendió por un tiempo y dio el diagnóstico, tienes sarcoma de Kaposi pulmonar. —Mencionó nuevamente. Mikoto cubría su cara con sus dos manos mientras Itachi la abrazaba fuertemente. Sasuke escuchaba en silencio mientras pequeñas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro. —Recurrimos a un rayos X para estar seguros de nuestras sospechas, de verdad, lo siento mucho. —Mencionó sinceramente. —Sé que debe ser difícil pero…

—¿Estaré bien, no? —Mencionó sarcástico mientras la veía. —Quieres decirme que estaré bien y que no moriré.

—Sasuke. —Mencionó su madre en tono dolido. Pero él no quiso ceder.

—¿Qué viene ahora? ¿Una quimioterapia? ¿Más pastillas y antirretrovirales?

—El sarcoma podemos tratarlo con eficiencia gracias a la quimio. —Mencionó Ino. —No garantizamos que desaparezca por completo, hay muchas cosas que están comprometidas ahora y…

— _No tengo tiempo. ¿Verdad?_ —Susurró con la voz rota. —Ya me he dado cuenta. ¿Crees que no sabía que había algo malo en mí cuando veía todo esto? —Preguntó con la cara deformada por el dolor. —¿Sabes cuantas veces no pude dormir por un maldito dolor instalado en mi pecho?

—¿Por qué no vino a…—Sasuke la interrumpió.

— _ **¡Quiero morirme!**_ —Gritó sin pudor alguno. —Mikoto empezó a llorar sonoramente. Itachi observaba en silencio todo. — _No quiero ver a mi mamá llorar. ¡No quiero fingir ser alguien que no soy!_ —Susurró gimiendo por el dolor, llevó su mano derecha mientras se apretaba el pecho con fuerza. La alerta apareció reflejada en el rostro de la rubia y corrió rápidamente hasta el intercomunicador pidiendo ayuda. — _Yo solamente no quiero hacer sufrir a más nadie_. —Gritó por el dolor mientras pequeñas arcadas le impedían respirar.

— _ **Afuera.**_ —Gritó Ino cuando vio que el personal médico que ella pidió llegaba a la sala. Itachi arrastró prácticamente a su madre para salir de la habitación.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo n8.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hola._

 _Esto es una actualización rápida y violenta._

 _Mi laptop está en épocas de rebeldía y tuve que llevarla a mantenimiento._

 _Tuve que robarle la laptop a una amiga para poder actualizar._

 _¡Lo siento por la espera, en serio!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _En este capítulo vemos dos cosas._

 _Una, que Sasori y se dio completamente por vencido._

 _Dos, que Sasuke simplemente aparentó fortaleza ante su hermano y familias._

 _Y porque no…_

 _Que a Sakura se la está llevando la verga._

 _xDDD_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Agradecimientos eternos a Lilia Sierralta, estando en Disney sigue forzándome para que actualice y, como buena beta, guardó varias cosas que yo le pedí._

 _Te amo, estúpida. Cásate conmigo cuando termines de leer esto._

 _Okno, pero cy._

 _JAJAJAJAJAJA._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Si el capítulo fue de su agrado, no olviden dejar su review al respecto._

 _GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS EN EL CAPÍTULO PASADO._

 _RESPONDERÉ, LO JURO, PRONTO LO HARÉ._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Perdonen algún error._

 _Ando apurada y sí, Lilia, hice arreglos de última hora._

 _.._

 _Gracias por leer._

 ** _Rosse._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pd: Son 10 capítulos de este fic. Oficialmente quedan dos capítulos para terminar._

 _-Huye.-_

 _._

 _._


	9. Chapter 9 Noche de invierno

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Beta-reader: Lilia Sierralta.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Cartas de un Doliente.**_

 _ **9.**_

 ** _Noche de invierno._**

* * *

 _ **.**_

.

.

 _En un círculo eterno, tú caerás._

 _En un sueño profundo, por fin podrás descansar._

.

.

.

« _Donde algo crece, aún existe la esperanza._ » Sasuke se repetía aquello cada noche y cada día, cada hora y segundo desde que a su vida, la noticia de un inminente fin fue anunciado.

 _¿Qué se sentiría estar en un sueño profundo? ¿Hay paz más allá del mundo terrenal? ¿Están las calles de oro y mar de cristal que tantas veces había leído en algún versículo de la biblia?_

Sasuke no lo sabía, nadie lo sabía con exactitud. La respuesta era concedida cuando por fin pisabas el último escalón y descendías por el frío camino de la muerte.

 _¿Frío?_ Eso era exactamente lo que Sasuke sentía en ese momento.

El aire no entraba, las fuerzas cesaban en cada segundo, el sonido disminuía y la oscuridad empezaba a reinar en el entorno. El dolor en su pecho se esparcía tal cual, como el agua de un vaso derramado en alguna superficie plana, las diferentes punzadas arremetían agresivamente contra su pecho mientras el entorno quedaba en un completo silencio, las arcadas cada vez eran más fuertes y el padecimiento aumentaba. La sensación de pánico corría libremente por su torrente sanguíneo, las luces se apagaban por completo en aquel lugar.

 _Él moría. Realmente estaba pasando._

 _¿Su mamá estaría bien? ¿Itachi cuidaría de ella? ¿Padre no recaería en el alcohol? ¿Sakura por fin sería feliz?_

— _¡SASUKE!_ —Escuchó aquel familiar tono de voz. Era su madre. Mikoto le llamaba desesperada, quizás llorando.

— _Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, madre?_ Se preguntaba en medio de aquella nebulosa que se había convertido su entorno. —¿ _Por qué me llamas ahora? ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Quiero hacerlo! Yo realmente quiero irme._

— _Hijo, por favor… Por favor regresa._ —Aquella voz llegaba a él nuevamente, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, ahora solo se escuchaba como si el más débil de los susurros se tratase.

— _¿Regresar? ¿Por qué? Madre, ahora seré feliz. Yo, iré a casa y esperaré por ustedes, yo los veré, los veré a todos, papá, mi hermano, tú y yo. Estaremos unidos como la familia que somos._ —Decía él mientras se convencía que realmente esto era lo que quería. — _Seré feliz, por lo tanto, tú también sé feliz._ —Imploró aunque bien sabía que ninguno de sus ruegos sería escuchado. — _Déjame ir, por favor._

— _ **¡No! ¡No puede ser!**_ —Gritó en medio de la desesperación aquella mujer, que él, alguna vez, llamó madre.

Y entonces lo supo con claridad.

Quien quiera que fuera, lo había dejado ir. Ahora solo era capaz de sentirse ligero, efímero y quizás, un poco vacío.

El reloj se había detenido a las _10:50pm_ para Sasuke. El mundo había dejado de tener importancia porque él, simplemente no era un mundano más, ya no era un residente de aquel lugar.

 _Él ya no existía._

La corazonada de que su vida acabaría pronto, fue completamente cierta.

Por lo cual, aquel tiempo vivido en familia, fue el mejor regalo que alguna vez pudo pedir.

La comida de su madre, los regaños de Itachi, la preocupación de su padre. Aquellas cosas que pudo disfrutar en sus últimos momentos. La sonrisa de Sakura, los pequeños abrazos, aquel último beso de aquella desastrosa tarde. Las constantes discusiones con Naruto, su mejor amigo. Los regaños de media noche, las sonrisas de idiota que sus rostros tenían cada vez que se veían. ¿Lo vería en aquel lugar cuando por fin su alma dejara el mundo terrenal? ¿Naruto reiría al verlo o simplemente aprovecharía la oportunidad para seguir ejerciendo su rol paterno?

En aquel inminente final, no se arrepentía de nada. Incluso si en aquellos momentos; él solamente había dañado todo, nada tenía peso alguno sobre él.

Quizás era egoísta, quizás fue un acto de pura maldad ante los ojos ajenos, pero él, por una vez, quería ser feliz nuevamente.

Incluso si con ello, causaba el mal a alguien más.

Incluso si terminaba dañando todo.

Él lo haría. Porque Sasuke lo sabía, así buscara ayuda, él terminaría muriendo.

No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, las sonrisas de los doctores o, simplemente el optimismo de Sasori en cada consulta. Tenía seis meses con el diagnóstico en manos, pero sabía perfectamente que la flama de su vida se había ido apagando desde los últimos dos años.

Y se sentía bien, realmente estaba seguro de sí mismo. En aquel momento, ya no había vuelta atrás, ya no existían arrepentimientos. No cuando por fin sentía paz, no cuando el peso de una vida malgastada lo dejaba libre, no cuando su esencia empezaba a desaparecer.

Porque todo era y fue.

Porque todo acabó aquella noche de invierno.

Porque el dolor desapareció.

Porque la muerte terminó llegando a él, sin tener que buscarla por sí mismo.

Porque quizás, solo quizás, Naruto estaría en el lugar donde él también iría.

Porque, a pesar de todo el dolor, de las lágrimas y del sufrimiento que sus seres queridos tuvieran, él sabía que luego ellos estarían bien, que por más que hoy doliera, quizás al concluir dos semanas, el sol resplandecería nuevamente.

Y porque, su último adiós, estaba escrito en aquella carta que reposaba en su anterior cama.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo n9.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

¡Hola!  
¡Si tengo excusa!

JAJAJAJAJAJA.

Mi laptop, como había mencionado, tenía problemas, resulta que una semana ella simplemente no quiso prender más, y bueno, la llevé a un técnico y hasta ahora es que ella ha regresado a mí.

Entonces dije… _''Rosse, puedes actualizar alguna de tus historias''_

Llamé a mi beta, que por cierto, ayer estuvo de cumpleaños, y le dije… _''Hey Lilia, voy a actualizar.''_

Ella aceptó hacer nuevamente su trabajo y… Aquí estoy.

 _ **ACLARACIONES:**_ El capítulo narra la perspectiva de Sasuke, en aquel lugar que se llama, o muchos llaman: _**Limbo.**_

Sasuke está consciente plenamente de lo que pasa, pero como va avanzando la lectura, nos damos cuenta que él simplemente está muriendo.

Principalmente tenía la idea de que Sasuke muriera por suicidio. Pero me dije: ¿Si esto es un fic de reflexión, que hago yo aconsejando que la gente se mate? ¿Qué enseñanza guarda esto?

Si bien, Sasuke muere, lo hace porque simplemente su organismo no resistió más.

Sasuke al iniciar el fic, está con los resultados en manos, pero eso no quiere decir que él simplemente estaba acabando de descubrir la enfermedad, como bien lo dije, él estaba en la última fase y simplemente su muerte se veía venir.

Quizás, solo quizás, lo hubiese dejado vivo, pero simplemente a mí me gusta la tragedia, y la idea de Sasuke muriendo me gustaba más. Por algo esto se llama: _Cartas de un Doliente_ xD

.

.

.

El mensaje o reflexión que quiero dejar, quizás sea más largo en el capítulo final. (Número 10) Pero ahora realmente solo quería decirles que; sé que realmente el sida no es una enfermedad con la cual jugar, es simplemente una enfermedad que antes que nada, te destruye emocionalmente, pero, incluso con el dolor, creo que nosotros debemos seguir adelante. ¿Saben? La vida puede ser una perra, pero realmente es bien bonita si la sabemos apreciar.

No solamente piensen en ustedes, también piensen en quienes los rodean. Quizás la muerte es la salida más segura del dolor y sufrimiento, pero realmente creo que, si podemos seguir luchando por la vida, si podemos seguir adelante, aunque la perspectiva no cambie, el amor que somos capaces de dar y recibir, hace un gran cambio.

Por favor, no recurran a la salida fácil. Aunque creo que soy bien hipócrita al decirlo, porque mil veces he pensado en acabar con esto que llamamos vida, pero aquí sigo. ¿Por qué? Porque realmente quiero vivir, aunque ande de la mierda muchas veces, quiero seguir acá, riendo, llorando, sufriendo por el puto Andrés. (Ustedes saben a qué me refiero)

Porque la vida es una perra, pero yo soy más perra que ella.

Porque el sol es bien bonito cuando lo miras en el atardecer/amanecer. Porque las estrellas brillan con intensidad.

Porque mamá y papá nos aman.

Porque tus hermanos, aunque te peleen, te aman.

Porque tus hijos (dado el caso) te aman.

Porque tus sobrinos, te aman.

Porque Dios nos ama.

Porque siempre, aunque nos cueste verlo, alguien nos ama.

.

Cuídense, realmente tengan cuidado con todo lo que hacen, con quienes se juntan, las veces que quieran mantener relaciones sexuales. Haganlo libre y sanamente. Con protección, con madurez, no por simplemente querer satisfacer una necesidad.

Quizás por querer jugar con fuego, termines quemado.

Piensa en todo antes de cometer cualquier acto.

Pero principalmente, piensa en lo que creas mejor.

Y no. Aunque suene tentativo y lo mejor.

 _ **La muerte no es la opción.**_

.

.

.

Dije que no me extendería, pero aja, no cumplo mi palabra en ocasiones JAJAJAJA.

Perdón por algún error. Lilia revisará esto mañana, pero yo realmente quería actualizar hoy.

.

.

.

Si el capítulo fue de su agrado, si quizás necesitas hablar con alguien.

Puedes dejar tu review.

Rosse siempre está disponible.

.

.

.

 _ **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**_  
El capítulo final es publicado entre el miércoles/jueves.

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer y seguir acá!  
¡Saludos!**_

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10 A ti

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Beta-Reader: Lilia Sierralta.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Cartas de un Doliente.**_

 _ **10.**_

 _ **A ti.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Quizás, hoy cuando leas esto, dirás y tendrás muchas ideas en mente sobre mí y el propósito de esto.

Pero la verdad, esta es la última vez que sabrás de mí, por lo menos en este doloroso entorno, realmente ya no tendrás que lidiar más conmigo y mis nefastas decisiones.

Fallé y me rendí tempranamente.

Si lo lees de esta forma, pensarás que todo estaba calculado, y la verdad no es así. Si estás leyendo esto, es porque realmente pasó lo que tenía en mente desde hace algunos días. Aquel presentimiento de que todo acabaría.

Perdón. Sí, hoy te pido perdón, madre.

Perdóname por fallarte tanto, incluso ahora cuando ya no existo más en este mundo.

Perdóname por hacerte sufrir, por llevarte hasta este extremo. A ti, padre. ¿Qué más puedo decirte? También lo siento, de todo corazón. No fueron ustedes quienes fallaron, siempre fui yo.

Mientras escribo esto, el cielo está tan nublado, incluso creo que pronto empezará a nevar. ¿No es grandioso? Itachi ama con locura la nieve, el frío y el calor de un hogar unido. Perdón Itachi, creo que este invierno, como otros, tampoco estaré, pero quiero que sepas que, a pesar de tanto malentendido, peleas y roces, siempre fuiste el mejor hermano que pude tener. Mamá te ama mucho, papá también. Y yo… Yo también te amo grandemente.

Nunca me fallaste, incluso cuando los aparté, siempre estuviste presente. Perdón por hacer las cosas mal, por dañar todo con mi egoísmo y caprichos.

Por favor, sé feliz con mamá y papá. No dejes que nada quite la sonrisa del rostro de mi madre, aunque es irónico, seguramente yo soy el motivo por el cual ella hoy no sonríe.

¡Pero estoy bien, y lo estaré!

Piense en esto, como un descanso, una despedida que no significa el fin, porque sé que en algún momento, nos volveremos a ver.

No lloren por mí. Solo vivan por mí. ¿Me explico?

No detengan nada por esto, no se dejen aplastar, sé que será fuerte cuando deban leer esto, pero… Yo solo quiero que ustedes vivan felices.

Por ustedes y por mí.

Sakura, sé que no debo meterte nuevamente en mis asuntos, pero realmente quería expresarte algo más, las palabras no alcanzaran para agradecerte lo mucho que me apoyaste, tus palabras, tus risas en las cafeterías, tus llantos silenciosos cuando tenía alguna queja por algún dolor. Por el amor que aún mantenías viviendo en ti, para mí.

También te amé y la verdad, creo que siempre lo haré. Fuiste la única persona que de verdad me importó, pero que lastimosamente nunca supe aprovechar como era debido. Perdón por acercarme a ti, incluso cuando sabía que no debía, perdón porque sé que tu matrimonio terminó y tuviste que cambiar de empleo.

Realmente espero que, en algún momento de la vida, sepas entender que nada de lo que hice fue por mal.

Siempre querré lo mejor para ti.

.

.

.

Cambiando el tema drásticamente, la lucha fue algo difícil, ustedes lo sabrán porque tienen su punto de vista, pero desde mi forma de ver las cosas, fue un fracaso desde el inicio hasta el inminente fin.

Callé tantas cosas, sentí pánico cuando sonreía delante de todos ustedes, lloré encerrado en el cuarto mientras las punzadas de dolor atravesaban mi cuerpo, pero… Seguí adelante porque una parte de mí me decía que yo podía, incluso con todo el peso de una vida rota, quería seguir, pero era tarde, el dolor era demasiado fuerte y simplemente, aunque un 10% de mí, quisiera estar de pie en guerra, el 90% restante solo pedía a gritos que lo dejaran ir.

Quizás, fue malo rendirme, quizás, quizás debía seguir luchando. ¿Verdad? Seguramente eso es lo que piensan ustedes, pero yo… ¿Alguna vez pensaron en lo doloroso que era?

Ser positivo no era fácil. Ser positivo me destrozaba más que ser negativo.

Mamá, papá, hermano, Sakura.

Cuando lean esto, piensen en mí por cosas buenas, no simplemente piensen en que me rendí y no quise seguir.

Ahora estoy mejor, pedir perdón por todo es una de las cosas más buenas que he podido hacer, disculparme con la vida, con Dios, con ustedes. Me siento tan ligero… […] Tan libre.

Me siento feliz. Y eso es lo que importa. ¿No? Que yo sea feliz, incluso con una decisión tan egoísta. Soy feliz.

Mamá y papá, sonrían por mí.

Itachi, vive por mí.

Sakura… Ama por mí.

Por favor. Perdónenme.

Y gracias. Muchas e infinitas gracias.

 _ **U. S.**_

 _ **Posdata:**_ _A ti, que hoy lees esto_ … _En este mundo inmenso y lleno de colores, no dejes que el negro intenso de la oscuridad corrompa tu vida._

.

Sakura volvió a guardar la carta en aquel sobre blanco. Tanto Itachi como los padres de Sasuke se encontraban al frente de la lápida dejando algunas flores en el lugar. Las expresiones no variaban en los rostros, pero por alguna razón, había un peso menos en cada uno de ellos.

Mientras la brisa corría libremente llevándose algunos pétalos de flores, la serenidad y tranquilidad bailaban por doquier.

Las piezas rotas quizás nunca pueden ser reparadas, quizás el vacío nunca puede ser llenado con precisión. Pero de alguna forma u otra, ellos entendieron que debían seguir adelante.

Por Sasuke, porque él así lo hubiese querido.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _¡Hola!_

 _Realmente estoy feliz de haber terminado esto._

 _Este fic, siento que es un tanto importante en mi vida. Recuerdo que cuando lo ideé, tenía tantos miedos sobre cómo llevarlo e incluso, decidí una vez no publicarlo._

 _Pero hoy lo he terminado y me siento muy bien._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Esta es una carta de despedida, Sasuke realmente sentía que el fin estaba cerca y por ello, la carta expresa mucho el arrepentimiento que sentía para/con las personas que más se relacionó._

 _Es decir… Sakura, sus padres y su hermano._

 _Cuando mencioné que el matrimonio de Sakura acabó, es que realmente pasó… No quise hablar mucho de ello, pero para quienes leyeron el capítulo7 (Sino me estoy equivocando al citar.) Se darán cuenta que hay prácticamente el fin de aquel matrimonio estaba anunciado._

 _¿Recuerdan la carta que recibió Sasori?_

 _Pues esa fue, la disculpa de Sasuke para el pelirrojo._

 _El fic se movía entre el pasado/presente._

.

.

.

 _ **Momento de reflexión.**_

 _La verdad, no quiero parecer una mamá regañando a un hijo, creo que todos sabemos lo que haremos con nuestra vida, e incluso, el rumbo que esta tomará._

 _Pero yo, hoy quiero decirles algo más._

 _La vida es un regalo._

 _Un regalo que viene con muchas pruebas en el camino, quizás hoy estamos jodidamente mal, pero mañana estamos bien, quizás hoy lloramos la perdida de alguien, quizás también recibimos a un nuevo ser._

 _La vida es una canción que te lleva a su propio ritmo, entre lo dulce, lo ácido y lo amargo._

 _Pero así es._

 _Nosotros somos los ''dueños'' de nuestro destino. Los que sabemos qué decisión tomar y cual no._

 _ **NO PERMITAS QUE POR UNA MALA DECISIÓN, TU VIDA TERMINE REDUCIDA A NADA.**_

 _Piensa con claridad._

 _Piensa en ti primeramente._

 _También en quienes te rodean, y sobretodo, piensa que por más bueno que creas que es, no significa que realmente estés en lo cierto._

 _._

 _Cuidarte te salvará._

 _Tener completo dominio de tu ser, te salvará._

 _Ser sensato, te salvará._

 _La vida es una perra, sí. Pero tú puedes ser tan perra como ella._

 _¡LUCHA!_

 _No lo dejes tan fácil._

 _¡LUCHA Y VUELVE A LUCHAR!_

 _Siéntate a ver las estrellas, mira el amanecer y el atardecer, sopla margaritas, corre por la playa, cáete por una bicicleta, llora, ríe, salta, trota, da vueltas, come todo lo que quieras, vístete como quieras, exprésate como quieras._

 _¡SÉ LIBRE Y VIVE!_

 _Por ti. Porque lo mereces._

.

Si el capítulo fue de su agrado, lo sabrán decir a través de los reviews.

¡Los reviews me alegran la vida!

JAJAJAJA.

.

.

.

.

 _Y Gracias, infinitas y grandes gracias._

 _¡Fue muy lindo compartir esto con ustedes!_

 _Espero siempre ser bien recibida por ustedes._

 _Son el primer fandom al cual dediqué mi tiempo y créanme, aunque sea con un one-shot, siempre rendiré un poquito de mi amor._

 _Aunque ciertamente ya no me esté agradando tanto._

.

 _Muchas gracias a mi beta-reader_ _ **: Lilia Sierralta**_ _._

 _Regaños masivos, chanclazos y violencia cibernética, pero es una gran persona._

 _._

 _Muchas gracias a todos por leer._

 _Por sus favoritos y alertas._

 _¡Espero que nos podamos leer en otra ocasión!  
._

 _._

 _._

 _No es un adiós, es un hasta luego._

 _._

 _._

 _Rosse Schäfer._

 _Si gustan agregarme a mi Facebook, el link está en la bio de fanfiction!_


End file.
